Roots Run Deep
by 10TailedKishinAsura
Summary: What happens when the last Root of Konoha enters the realm of Young Justice? Root Naruto, Grey Naruto, Pairing Not Disclosed
1. Independence Day

Wally West was in no way feeling the aster.

His hair was in general disarray, his uniform had the distinct scent of catacomb de la creepy, and to top that all off, he was in a pod besides an equally groggy Kaldur'ahm and Dick Grayson. As they assessed their surroundings, including the rather beefy lad in a white form fitting solar suit with the crest of the house of El on it's chest, the sentiment shared by the 3 of them was the same.

_"Should've stayed in the cave."_/_"I should have listened to my king."_/_"Batman's gonna kill me."_

Okay, two out of three. It wasn't a good day to be Kid Flash, Aqualad, or Robin.

"Well, you here to fry us or what?" Wally made his frustration with as much speed as he could muster.

The walking weight rack in front of them narrowed his eyes, like he was strongly considering a quick flash fry as a viable option,"Well apparently I don't have heat vision, so I don't know why I'm here."

Robin and Aqualad exchanged a quick look, and then the schmoozing began.

Kid Flash was honestly surprised by how easy the clone was dissuaded from leaving them to a certain grisly demise and instead deciding to escape with them to the surface, but he wasn't gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. And so, less than 5 minutes removed from waking up in a stasis pod, he was making a mad dash, along with Robin, Aqua Lad, and the newly monikered Super Boy, to make it to an elevator shaft at the end of the hallway that was probably their only hope of escape from the hordes of G-gnomes on their tail.

The elevator shaft was a mere 60 feet away, but it was unfortunately behind quite a few G-gnomes, as well as a couple heavily armed guards that, based on their stance and armed status, seemed real eager not to let them pass.

"Quick, to the right!" Aqualad managed to shove both himself and Robin to the right, with Superboy and Kid Flash reacting quickly enough to turn into the marginally smaller corridor. At the end of the hall was a large sealed door, which didn't do much to stop Super Boy from gaining entrance to the room with a beautifully executed front kick that damaged whatever locking mechanism held the massive doors together enough to gain them access. As soon as they entered, Aqua Lad and Superboy quickly slammed the door shut, with Superboy using his superior strength to pinch the metal of the door together. Robin quickly covered the crease with some foaming sealant he always kept on his utility belt.

Prepare for war, be happy with peace as they say.

"Uh, guys?" The call from Kid Flash took their attention from the door and to the room they had entered.

It was another pod, this one containing a boy that looked to be around their age. He had spiky hair the color of blood on fresh snow, and a lean but well muscled. His left shoulder bore a strange tattoo, and his face was covered by a what seemed to be some sort of porcelain mask, that seemed to depict a grinning fox. Perched ontop of his pod was a G-gnome, which was easily scared away by the a wave of a birdarang from Robin.

"Robin, can you hack his pod?"Aqualad turned to his slightly shorter friend, who quickly approached the pod's terminal and ported himself in.

"Well, it looks like Cadmus picked him up about 2 weeks ago from a crash site in New Mexico. They've been trying to get G-gnomes to crack his mind, but they haven't been able to get in. All they've been able to gleam so far is that he's some sort of warrior from a different world."

Kid Flash looked over Robin's shoulder, before looking up at the podded teen,"Think he's friendly?"

Superboy cracked his knuckles," Let's find out."

Aqua Lad prepared one of his water bearers in the form of a mace, in preparation in case the teen was hostile. The pod door popped open with a light 'hsss', with the teen in the pod stirring lightly. His mask face was soon raised towards the teens before him. HE looked between them slowly, and though they couldn't see his eyes, they could feel him looking at them. And then, just like the blink of an eye, he was gone.

"What the he-"Kid Flash's confused comment was drowned out by the sound of banging on the front door to the room they were in.

Robin looked to the group that had assembled before him, each holding the goal of getting the hell out of there as quickly as physically possible. "All in favor of getting out of here?"

* * *

The hard part hadn't been reaching the surface (despite none of them being able to fly) or even beating Block Buster. No, the real difficulty came in explaining to the assembled members of the league that they had indeed gone against orders and busted their way into Cadmus, retrieved the clone of Superman, released a teen from a pod only for him to completely disappear, then proceed to collapse the upper layers of Cadmus on top of the now captured Block Buster.

But the hard part was now past them, and the Team as they were beginning to be referred to as, was being showed their new digs in the form of Mount Justice, a retired hideout that had once served as the Justice League's main base of operations.

The boys followed Batman as he finished the tour,"Red Tornado will be your point of contact, missions will be assigned by me."

They approached the Zeta Tubes as they flared to life, allowing the Martian Manhunter and what seemed to be a preppy green redheaded female.

"This is my niece, M'gann M'orzz. She will be joining you on missions from here on. Be kind to her."

The girl stepped up, smiling. Her white shirt and cape morphed, becoming instead a mirror of Super Boy's shirt. "I like your shirt."

Superboy seemed more confused than anything,"Thanks?"

Robin smirked,"Welcome to the Team."

* * *

**Baltimore, Maryland July 4, 2010 22:25**

The boy, having put a relatively large distance between himself and Cadmus, sat down on a hill in a clearing to organize his mind, which was clouded with information that he had ciphered from the G-Nome responsible for attempting to break into his mind. It was a trick taught by ROOT, to gleam information from any enemy ninja that might have a similar skill set to that of a Yamanaka. Breathing in and out slowly, he began to digest the knowledge of at least 20 different language, while simultaneously releasing chakra that had set in his pathways far too long during his 2 week... lapse.

From what he knew, this world was interesting to say the least, with a multitude of empowered meta-humans causing chaos or upholding the peace.

Naruto looked up to the sky releasing a burst of hot chakra that dried all the grass around him in a 5 foot radius,_"What would you have me do Danzo-sama?"_

Channeling chakra along the skin of his fore arm, Naruto revealed a series of storage seals. Activating one, his body was obscured in a cloud of smoke, which vanished to reveal Naruto garbed in a short sleeve black shirt, with black ANBU style pants with black open toed sandals, over which he wore dull gray plate armor (anbu boy armor). To add more tactical appear, he wore dull gray greaves and fore arm guards, completing the look with finger less gloves. He strapped a kunai bag on his right hip, a shuriken bag on his left, and a scroll across his lower back, Naruto rolled his shoulders.

"As you would have it."

* * *

**Sooooooo yeah, this was necessary, I'm gonna get a bunch of trolls in the comments, but this was what needed to happen. The old opening was kinda lazy, and at the same time left Naruto as more of an angsty bitch than I intended. So, we goin dis way. Be mad if you want, but now I actually have time to write, so I'm back my sons.**

**Bow down,**

**Kishin The Goat**


	2. Welcome To Happy Harbor

Naruto, on a whole, was disappointed urban society.

Naruto smirked behind his mask, a show of emotion that would have garnered punishment in ROOT.

Time to go to work.

* * *

Mr. Twister let out a robotic sigh as someone landed behind him,"Finally, I've been waiting for a hero to show up... who are you?"

As he turned, he found himself looking at a masked man, maybe a teenager or young adult. His query went unanswered as the teen pulled out two strange knives of some sort from his hip, and entering a fighting stance.

"Really? The silent treatment? Oh well, you'll be dead momentarily anyway." Twister powered up a small scale tornado with his right fist, and sent it forward, towards the boy.

Naruto, in response, charged, making sure to dodge to the right of the tornado, before throwing one of his kunai. Mr. Twister, in response, allowed the kunai to hit him, leaving a small scratch, but no actual damage. And so the battle began as Naruto jumped up and landed a heel drop that Twister blocked with his right arm. Naruto fell back to his shoulders, kipping up and land both feet into Twister's chest staggering the giant. Before Naruto could rush in again, a blur of movement went past him, slamming into twister.

It stopped, revealing itself to be the red headed boy from Cadmus,"Thanks, but we got it from... you?!"

The shock almost got him seriously hurt, as Twister came charging back in, but with an almost feral roar of anger, Superboy dropped in between Twister and Naruto and Kid Flash.

A series of sparks popped off of Twister's armor as Robin stepped up, similarly out of uniform like Kid Flash,"Talk later, fight now guys!"

Completing the set, Aqualad stepped up,"Agreed, talk later."

With that, Superboy and Aqualad charged forward. Aqualad was quickly knocked to the side into the front porch of a house, while Superboy hit only cement. Twister quickly hopped back, hoping to get some range, but Kid Flash gave pursuit, only for Twister to use a small whirlwind to fed him off, causing him to retreat back to behind Robin, who dodged said whirlwind and threw a few bombs, which Twister sucked up into a tornado and side stepped. Superboy then tried to take advantage of his positioning relatively close to the machine, only to be shot into the air by a twister, with a boat being sent after him to hopefully keep him down momentarily.

All the while Naruto sat back, observing. They weren't bad necessarily, these young heroes, just horribly under trained, slow, and... okay, so they were bad. They lacked the coordination usually held by a group of academy students.

"Hey, you! A little help?" Kid Flash called out, currently pinched between a twister and Mr. Twister himself, who seemed pretty intent on knocking his head off his shoulders.

Naruto sighed, and was about to charge in when a presence tried to enter his mind. He grunted, quickly throwing up his mental barriers, before charging in once more, this time with a a jumping kick that propelled Twister back, almost resetting the battle field in a way.

The red behemoth looked down at the boy,"You are bothering me."

With that he summoned a huge twister and fired it at Naruto. Naruto quickly dodged to the left, before running at Twister with a new burst of speed. Up until now he had been sitting at about mid gennin, but now he had kicked it up to mid chunnin at least. He ducked under a swing from the machine and delivered a rising knew to the stomach, before twisting behind and kicking the machine in the back. He threw his kunai quickly, before uttering,"**Kunai Shadow Clone Jutsu.**"

In a puff of smoke, the one kunai became 20, and began to scratch the big red machine, with 4 actually sticking into his back.

"Enough!" Twister released a massive explosion of wind, which pushed all the teens, most of which were recovering, back.

From the distance, a figure appeared from the skyline. He was built similarly to the red machine before them, opting for a cape instead of a scarf and lacking a considerable amount of the bulk that made up Mr. Twister.

"Finally, a real hero." Twister began to walk towards the other red machine,"Just who I was looking for."

"Children, leave," his red counter part said,"I will take it from here."

Robin protested as the boys assembled behind Tornado, bar Naruto, who was trying to decide if he should just take the shot while Twister's back was turned.

"The subject is not up for debate, go." With that, Red Tornado floated towards his enemy, preparing to do battle.

The robots did a brief stare down, before Red Tornado launched a sizable whirlwind at his opponent, who decided to launch a similarly sized whirlwind as a counter.

"We are evenly matched Twister." Red Tornado used his control over wild to launch a few boulders at his enemy, who used a pressurized stream of wind to counter.

"No, we are not!"Yelled a seemingly insulted Twister as he launched a beam of pure electricity at Tornado, forcing him to dodge behind a previously grounded boat, which exploded, knocking Tornado to the ground.

"The reprogram should only take a moment," said Twister, looming over red tornado with wire like tendrils coming from his fingers, attempting to attach to Tornado's head.

Tornado suddenly grabbed the tendrils, his face being replaced by Ms. Martian, who smirked,"Might take a bit longer than you think."

A tornado suddenly formed behind Twister. knocking him into the air, which died down to reveal a slightly dizzy Kid Flash. He flew into a monsterous series of punches by Superboy, who sent him flying into the water, where Aqualad surged up, hitting Twister with an anchor with enough force to send him flying out of the water and to the surface.

Twister shakily got to his feet, using a wave of air to stave off a follow up attack,"I will not be defeated by-"

And then a single kunai with a piece of paper attached imbedded itself in Twister's head, before exploding, the machine dropping to its knees. It's chest cavity opened up, revealing a rather scrawny man to fall to the ground.

And then be crushed by a rock.

"Ms. Martian! I don't know how they do things on Mars,"Robin turned to the resident martian,"but here on Earth we do NOT execute our captives!"

The girl gave a wry smile,"I thought you trusted me." She lifted the rock, revealing a crushed android. "That's why I couldn't read his mind!"

Kid Flash walked up to the android, picking up an eyeball,"Cool, souvenir."

Aqualad laid an appreciating hand on Megan's shoulder,"We should've trusted you more."

"Soooooooo we just gonna ignore mister masked ninja over there?"asked Kid Flash, pointing to Naruto, who was currently picking up his spare kunai from the battle and returning them to his pouch. He doubted he would have the time to forge more for a while, so might as well keep what he had.

"Hey, hold on a minute,"Robin walked over,"you're the guy who's been fighting crime in this area, aren't you? Reports say all that any witnesses saw was a glance of your mask."He stuck out a hand,"Robin."

Naruto regarded the boy and his posture. Loose, ready to react at all times, though not necessarily as battle hardened as he'd expect. So some shinobi training, interesting.

Robin began to feel a bit self conscious as his hand remained out there, unshook. Instead of shaking the hand. Naruto opted to nod at the boy, before moving to walk past him and the rest of the team.

"Wait!" Naruto turned,"You should come with us, Batman's been trying to find you everywhere."

Naruto simply shook his head, pointing down, before disappearing.

The message was clear.

_"Find me here."_

"I gotta find out how he does that."

* * *

**Hoping to bust out another chapter soon, I'm on a roll.**

**Hail to the king,**

**Kishin**

**PS: Had Naruto take a bit of a back seat in this one because I didn't want to reveal too much of his skillset and ability against a smaller opponent like Twister.**


End file.
